Beetle Adventure Racing!/The Untold Content?/Menu track models
A menu track model is a track model that the game uses while you are in the menus. They show a portion of a track (Mount Mayhem, Inferno Isle and Sunset Sands). However, upon closer investigation, some differences between the menu track model and the actual track can be spotted. Reminder: Some differences may be intentional, some may even be caused by laziness. Empty Main Menu track model (1) A copy of Main Menu track model (10) without any objects. Isn't used in the menus at all. The only other known difference is that the wall covering up the UFO shortcut is a lot darker. Beetle Battle Select Color track model (2) Parkade was mid-way of becoming an arena here. The level text has already been removed. Additionally, the "corridor" that connects the lowest section with the middle section was made slightly longer, and a part of the middle section was removed. center Additionally, the preview for Parkade shows it when the level text still was present. Race Select Beetle/Color track model (3) Is focused on the broken wood bridge before the fortress. The sand is missing simply because of laziness. This also means the sand road below the main path is not present. The signs are also missing for this reason. The trees face a different angle in the final game. One of them was even moved. The tree walls and bushes are incorrectly tagged as see through (like the environment objects are). One of the logs on the ground is significantly thinner in the menu track model. Oddities The menu track model is placed in the wrong spot. One Player track model (8) Is focused on the beginning of the town in Inferno Isle. The alternate path with a Two-Point Bonus Box inside the tunnel isn't present here, a window takes its place. Where the alternate path leads is present, though. The wall where the exit is doesn't render. The tree wall cuts off in Inferno Isle for some reason, while in this track model, it is fully intact! The sign isn't present in this track model at all. Additionally, a part of the wall in front of the tower doesn't render. The boxes were moved around, and more were added. A part of the track model was remodelled (some kind of corner). Additionally, a texture was changed. The buildings here were made slightly taller. The tree wall is covering more of the shortcut, likely an attempt to hide the fact that much of it isn't covered in this menu track model except for the very end. There's an AI beetle next to the player's Beetle, despite the fact that the AI path doesn't go there nor have something called alternate paths. Some stuff that should render doesn't in the menu track model. Oddities The menu track model is placed in the wrong spot. Championship/Difficulty track model (9) Is focused on the ski jump part of Mount Mayhem. Differences More trees were added and one of the three already existing ones was stretched a little bit. The ski jump warning sign is rendered as part of the object model used for this track model, but only the back is present. On this side of the building the texture was changed. Even the inside of the structure got its wall retextured. Oddities The menu track model may or may not be placed in the wrong spot. 320px|right The text on the Jump Farther sign is still yellow. 320px|right Originally, the two flags on the building beside the ski jump were not present. The second missing flag is located on the part of the building that doesn't render in this track model. 320px|right For some reason, this part of the tree wall is stretched. 320px|right Behind the outermost AI menu Beetle in the Championship track model is a pink-purple light part marking the transition from the normal road to the snow road. Main Menu track model (10) Is focused on the bridge after the end of the ski jump path. Differences The construction objects may originally have been four instead of five. They were also positioned differently (right next to each other). Additionally, while it might just be the menu track model itself, the "ramp"'s darkness isn't there. Past and around the jump, the bottom of the bridge is rendered. Which it isn't in the final version. Additionally, the left side only of the left fence is rendered in the menu track model but not in the actual track. The small thin thingys on the bottom of the ramp are not present in the actual track. The path going below the UFO is covered by some kind of wall here. Oddities The menu track model may or may not be placed in the wrong spot. Single Race/Beetle Battle Player Select track model (11) Is focused on the ramp that takes the player to the rest of the track. Differences Pretty much everything doesn't render. This includes the signs, trees and even the two pillars at the end of the track model (their respective shadows are still present, see below). The reason for this is unknown, although these areas aren't visible under normal circumstances anyway so it shouldn't come as a surprise why they are missing although their absences raises questions. The bottom of the rock shape to the right is slightly different. The cliffs are slightly different here. Most of the fence is cut off for some reason but the very beginning happens to be intact. The structure that holds the ramp is different. The two first pillars are missing (or were intended to be objects) although their shadows are present. The shortcut road was intended to be connected to the main road. However, the beginning part is missing in the final version, most likely unintentional. The environment used for this part of the menu is an earlier version of the actual environment. The clouds have an additional layer on the early one and the sun is positioned further up and on the layer (pictured). Oddities The menu track model is placed in the wrong spot. center The Jump Farther sign texture is mapped for some reason under the part the player drives on.